If I Have to Wait
by mistressbabette51
Summary: Thor and Jane are unable to fix their relationship. This is my last story for the PB challenge this year. I thoroughly enjoyed writing Thor/Jane last year in my Captain America/Avengers fanfic, I Had A Date. You could look at this as a companion to that story, but you don't have to read that to know what's happening, but don't let me stop you! Just a small warning: angst ahead.


Disclaimer: Marvel Comics owns these characters. No profit is being made from this story. It's strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: Thor and Jane are unable to fix their relationship. This is my last story for the PB challenge. I thoroughly enjoyed writing Thor/Jane last year in my Captain America/Avengers fanfic, _I Had A Date_. You could look at this as a companion to that story, but you don't have to read that to know what's happening, but don't let me stop you! Just a small warning: angst ahead. Please read and review. Thanks!:D

**Porn Battle XIV prompts: Marvel Cinematic Universe: Jane Foster/Thor: home, reunion, bridge, aftermath, heat, height, armor, homecoming, impregnation, surprises**

~o~o~

_If I Have to Wait_

_Puerto Antigua, New Mexico:_

Jane Foster found herself going over and over the newsfeeds from a few months ago. The alien invasion in New York and Loki's betrayal had almost destroyed the entire city. Not long after the battle, Jane had been approached by S.H.I.E.L.D. for her expertise, and she was readily available to them.

Thinking back over the past few months, she had wanted to come to New York, but Thor had convinced her that she could do nothing and he was insistent that she stay in New Mexico out of harm's way. Eventually, she had agreed and stayed behind, but she was not happy about it.

To say that things were a bit strained between them was an understatement, and after helping Thor stabilize the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, which had taken nearly a year, they had reconciled and had made plans to be together, but his Father had different plans for him and his future.

Thor had given her the unfortunate news a few months ago that he would be returning to Asgard to help his Father fight a war. He genuinely did not have a choice. He had to go, but where did that leave them and their on and off again relationship? She had no idea.

"Jane, turn that thing off. There's nothing you can do about it now. The battle is over," Darcy told her as she went about compiling data for Colonel Fury in New York.

Sighing, she turned off the television. "I know, but it's just …"

"Still no word from Thor?" Darcy was sympathetic to her friend.

"No, nothing yet," Jane replied as she got back to work. She was tired of putting her life on hold for him. It's been nearly two years since he had fallen from the sky right smack dab in the center of her life, but she had to move on but could she. She shook her head. Their relationship was so frustrating, and now her life was not her own anymore. She placed her hand over her stomach.

Darcy sighed truly sad for her friend. "I'm so sorry, Jane."

"I'm alright." She tried to chance the subject. "Is the report ready? Colonel Fury called yesterday. He wanted a final analysis of the battle and how to stop it from happening."

"Almost done," Darcy replied as she brought over her notes and handed them to her. "You know, Jane, there may be a way to contact Thor."

"No, I'm not going to contact him. Darcy, I haven't changed my mind."

"But Jane, he's a terrific guy. He would want to know."

Suspicious of that comment, she turned to face her friend. "Darcy, I know that look. What did you do?"

She held up her hands. "I haven't done anything."

She frowned. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Well you should because I haven't done anything." Glancing at the ceiling, she had one hand behind her back with her fingers crossed.

Jane sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" Shaking her head, she muttered, "Let's get back to work."

A few minutes later, thunder could be heard in the distance. Darcy smiled, but then Jane caught her look. "He's coming, isn't he?" Jane asked as she shook her head again.

"It sounds like a thunderstorm to me." Darcy gave her an innocent look, but soon though lightning could be heard.

Jane stood up and ran to the window. "Darcy?"

"I have a few errands I need to run before the storm hits. I'll see you later." Darcy winked at her and then she was gone.

Jane didn't know what to do. Her heart was pounding in her chest. "I have to tell him."

"You have to tell him what?" It was him.

Jane nearly jumped out of her skin. Putting her hand over her heart, and taking a deep breath she turned to face him. He was wearing his Nordic garb, and just as stunning as the first time she had seen him, costume or not. "Thor, what are you doing here?"

"What a question. I came to see you. Are you alright? Darcy said …"

She stood up straighter. "What did Darcy say? She had no right to contact you."

He came closer. "Didn't you want to see me?"

He sounded hurt. Jane had to look up at him, but it hurt just to see him again knowing what she had to do.

He raised her chin. "Jane, I'm here."

She walked away from him hoping to put some distance between them so she could think. "It appears that you are. Would you have come if Darcy hadn't contacted you?"

He frowned. He knew things were up in the air between them, but after the last time they had seen each other, he thought they could pick up from their plans, and that she would move to New York to be closer to him. Long distance relationships don't work, but, unfortunately, before they could finalize their plans and after he had returned Loki to Asgard, his Father needed him to stay and fight a war. He would have to return soon, and he didn't have much time. "Jane, I'm sorry, but …"

She realized he hadn't answered her question. After gaining her composure, she turned back to face him. "There's no need to apologize, your family needs you. I understand."

"Jane, you see, I'm not sure when I'll be back here, so I needed to see you because … if anything happens."

Jane's heart constricted. "But you can't be hurt, can you?" The thought terrified her.

"Up there yes, I can be hurt."

"You could … die?" Jane was stunned. She never thought for a minute that he could be hurt. "Oh, Thor … I …"

He came closer and then she was in his arms holding him close. "I'll be alright, Jane."

Her anger at him disappeared like so much mist and smoke. "But what if …" She couldn't say it then she pulled back and touched his cheek. "Thor, please be careful." She desperately wanted to tell him about the baby, but she couldn't.

He moved her hair behind her ear. "Try not to worry. I'll be in touch as soon as the battle is over. It won't be long. I promise."

That did reassure her, but she wanted to be near him. It may be the last time. "Thor?"

"Yes, Jane?" He asked softly, still stroking her hair.

"Make love to me." She paused. "I need you so much."

"I need you too. I've missed you, Jane."

"Really?" She was doubtful.

"Of course, I have, silly girl. Come here." He picked her up then and took her to her bedroom in the back of her lab. "This place hasn't changed a bit and neither have you."

She pulled him close to hide her face then she closed her eyes and breathed him in. He smelled like the sun, the moon and the stars and all matter of otherworldly delights. _It's all I have now, memories._ Tears sprang into her eyes and slid down her cheeks. She couldn't stop them.

He saw her tears when he set her down. He touched her cheek. "What's this about? Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy you're here. That's all," she sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

He frowned. "Jane, what did you mean when you said, 'I have to tell him'? Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"No … just that I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

She tried to distract him by helping him remove his armor. "This is different. What does it mean?" His armor was a different color and his arm bands and chest plates seem somehow more advanced.

He helped her remove her clothes too. "Well, my Father was impressed with my work during the battle in New York, and he gave me a special honor for it."

"I'm so proud of you Thor, but once the war is over, will you come back here to be with me or will you stay there?" She paused. "Your Father can be very persuasive."

He sighed, but he knew what she was asking. Once she was in her bra and underwear, and he was in his boxers, he picked her up again and laid her down as he lay beside her. "Not a chance. I know where I belong. I've known that since the day we met."

"I feel the same way," she whispered then she pulled his head down and kissed him over and over again. He returned her kisses with equal intensity. He helped her remove her bra and underwear kissing her all the while. He couldn't help but stare at her. He kissed her hard then loving her beyond any rational thought. Jane responded to his kisses without hesitation, blissfully happy to have him with her. He had chosen her among all the women in the universe. _He could have anyone he wanted, but he had chosen me. He loves me._

Thor smiled as if he could read her thoughts. His answer for her was to kiss her senseless and wonder how she could doubt his feelings for her. He just couldn't imagine his life without her, and so he kissed her passionately bringing out moans and sighs and then he clutched her to him tightly. His passion for her overruling all thought_. I have to have her._

And with that thought in mind, Thor kissed her over and over again in deep kisses that had her writhing and thrusting her hips against him. Jane saw and felt his reaction, and she moaned getting even more excited, if that were possible. "Oh Thor, please," she begged for it.

He then decided to ease her tension a little as he pulled her tightly to him and Jane's hands were tangled in his hair pulling him closer. Their kisses became even more desperate, and she moaned into his mouth. Thor shifted on top of her without breaking their kiss and then he was inside her, and they both gasped when he filled her as he cupped the back of her head holding her there as he took her lips in one deep kiss after another and his hips found the rhythm and she followed him stroke for stroke both needing this closeness like never before.

Jane rocked against him, hips undulating more rapidly as she focused on her impending climax. He saw the intensity on her expression, felt her body tense and the contractions beginning from within. "Let it go, that's it," he whispered against her lips. And then she was moaning, shivering in his arms as she came around him. He covered her mouth with his, swallowing her cries of pleasure as she bucked against him.

Her delighted cries and expression of total relief triggered his climax and he grasped her hips tightly to his, thrusting upward and moaning in pleasure. He collapsed on top of her, his breath coming in short gasps. After a moment, he rolled to his back taking her with him. He pulled her close to his side, kissed her temple, and stroked her hair and arms.

She shouldn't have done this. Jane couldn't help it. It must be hormones then she burst into tears.

Thor was so worried about her. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, it's just ... I have to tell you something."

He handed her a tissue from her side table. "What is it? I know you're worried about me, but I will come back to you. I promise."

"Thor, you can't make promises like that. You can't."

"But …"

She touched his lips to stop him from speaking. "I have news. In a few weeks, I'll be leaving this place."

"Leaving, but I don't understand."

"I just received a grant, meaning I'll have enough money to do what I've always wanted to do. It's a dream come true for me."

"Jane, it's what you've wanted for so long. That's fantastic news. I'm so proud of you."

She steeled her emotions against him. "There's more."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to come to New York like we planned, but they insisted that I move to … London."

Thor frowned, confused. "London? But, we agreed, long distance relationships just don't work."

"Come on, Thor," she said and jumped out of bed. It was so hard to lie beside him like this. She got dressed not looking at him. "It's time for a reality check. Our entire relationship, such as it is has always been long distance, and to tell you the truth," she paused as she looked at him, "I'm tired of it."

His lips thinned. "You're tired of me, is that it?" She was silent. "Just say it, Jane."

She sighed. "Thor, we've tried and tried to make this work, but you don't belong down here with us. You belong on Asgard with your family. They need you. You don't need us, and you certainly don't need me." She went to the dresser, picked up a brush and pulled it through her hair concentrating on the pain of the tangles.

Thor was angry, so angry he wanted to hit something hard. He slowly got out of bed and slipped into his pants. "You're breaking up of me, aren't you," he whispered stunned. He couldn't believe this was happening. He felt like crying.

She turned from the mirror, but the pain on his face broke her heart. "It's for the best."

"The best … the best for whom? Certainly not me!" He wanted to shake her, shake some sense into her then he walked over to her. She backed up then she hit a wall_. If he touches me again, I don't think I can do this._ She held up her arms.

"Thor, don't. It's over between us."

He pointed to the bed. "So what was this?! What were you trying to tell me by sleeping with me?!" He raised his voice.

She covered her eyes. "Please don't, I can't."

"You can't what?" She was silent. He watched as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Are those tears for me? You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." He snatched his clothes up from the floor and was dressed in record time. "Goodbye, Jane."

He didn't wait for her to reply, and then he was gone.

She stood there for a full minute and then it hit her. "Oh God, it's over, it's really over." Covering her eyes, she fell onto the bed, pulled his pillow to her chest and then the tears came flowing down her face like a flood, unending and with the pain of a heart torn from her chest.

An hour later, Darcy found her in bed, and she was still in tears, clutching his pillow to her face, hoping his smell would linger there just for a little while longer. _He's gone, and he's not coming back. It's over._

"Oh, Jane, what have you done?" Darcy had some idea. She felt pity, but she also realized she couldn't leave her here like this. She sat down and pulled her close and let her cry.

~o~o~

_Six months later, in London:_

Jane was in labor now for a few hours, but it was too soon. The baby wasn't due for another month. Jane had tried to explain to the doctors that her son was unique, so remarkably special. They didn't believe her until she had showed them the newsfeed and various videos from the alien battle and pointed to her baby's father.

"Where's he from again?" The doctor had asked her time and again. They just did not get it. It honestly didn't matter. Thor was a human, well half of him was, and the doctors told her that her pregnancy had progressed nicely, no real problems, but now the baby was coming. Jane was so worried. Eight-month babies were normally healthy, but with her son's unique make-up, who knew what preemie issues may occur.

Darcy was still on a plane to London, and she had kept her informed these past few months about S.H.I.E.L.D. and how Thor and the other team members were doing. They were well, and Thor had returned from Asgard a month ago and was apparently living in New York. Apparently, he hadn't stayed on Asgard. _Now what_? She desperately wanted to call him, but she had made a mistake, a terrible mistake. _He won't forgive me._

Another contraction hit. She screamed. Her son was ready to be born, and there was nothing the doctors could do to stop it now.

~o~o~

_Back in New York:_

"Darcy, is that you?" Thor had gotten her call a few minutes ago. "Where are you? I can barely hear you."

"I'm on a plane on my way to see Jane."

Silence followed that statement. "And, why are you calling me?"

"Thor, she's going to kill me, but …"

"Why would she kill you?"

"Thor, Jane is pregnant with your child, and she's in labor right now."

"What did you just say?" Thor could not believe it, but then it all made sense, their break-up, her decision to accept that grant, all of it. "Where is she?"

~o~o~

_Jane's hospital room:_

Thor arrived in minutes, but Jane was not in her room. Darcy had explained that the baby was coming too soon. Eight months for their child may not be enough time for him to develop fully. _At this very moment, Jane was giving birth to my child._ His eyes watered, but then suddenly he was angry, even angrier than their break-up. _How could she do this to me, to us?_

A nurse came into Jane's room. "Ms. Foster is still in labor. Are you the Father?"

"Yes, how is she?"

"It could be a while yet. You can wait in the visitor area. The doctor will come to see you after she delivers."

"Thank you, nurse," but then he thought about it. "Nurse, is there a chance I could be in the delivery room? I've been at war for most of her pregnancy, and I truly want to be there when my son is born … please?" He gave her a devastating smile.

"Of course, come this way."

Once he was fitted with a proper gown and with a mask, he was led inside the delivery room. Jane had decided not to have an epidural, but she wanted to kick herself for making that decision. Of course, she had thought about her son and what any type of drug would do to him. She was between contractions when someone took her hand. She thought it was Darcy until she opened her eyes and saw Thor standing there with tears in his eyes.

She started to cry.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, her cheeks wet with tears, and then he wiped her tears away. "Don't cry, Jane. I'm here."

"Oh, Thor, I'm so sorry. I wanted you to be happy."

"You silly girl, you make me happy, no one else. You must know that, don't you?"

"But I never wanted you to have to choose between me and your family."

"Jane, you're my family. That's never going to change. Please believe it, because it's true." He squeezed her hand when another contraction hit.

"The baby is coming. I can see the head," the doctor announced. "Now, I want you to push, Ms. Foster, on the count of three. One, two three, push."

Jane took a deep breath and pushed as hard as her tired body could push.

"Relax for a minute. One more push should do the trick."

Thor wiped her forehead with a wet cloth and gave her some ice.

"Thank you, Thor. I'm so glad you're here. I wanted to call you every day."

She stroked her hair away from her face. "Don't think about it. Everything is going to be alright now."

"It's time, Ms. Foster … push!" The doctor was able to pull the baby's head and shoulders from her womb. "He's here!"

Jane collapsed, so exhausted she couldn't see straight. She opened her eyes when the doctor laid her son on her stomach, gave Thor scissors to cut the cord, and then he cleaned him up. Baby Thor was screaming his head off. His hair was blonde, and he was beautiful, just like his Father.

"Oh, my god, I have a son." His eyes watered again. He leaned down again and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Jane. He's beautiful."

"You're welcome." The nurse brought him over. "Here's your son. His weight and length are good … 6 pounds, 10 ounces, and 18 inches, a good size for a preemie," the nurse said and handed him to Thor.

His large hands felt awkward, but he knew how to hold a baby, at least he thought he did.

"You're doing fine, Thor." Jane smiled at him, but inside she was so worried. "Is he Ok doctor?"

"As you can hear, his lungs are fine, but we'll take him down to the preemie ward to check him out," the doctor replied.

The bed was raised a bit, and Thor handed him to Jane. "Oh, Thor, he's so beautiful." She kissed the top of his head.

A few minutes later, the nurse took him away.

"We're almost done here Ms. Foster then they'll take you down to your room."

"Thank you, doctor."

"You did great, Jane and so brave."

Jane closed her eyes and held her tongue. She still felt horrible and so ashamed of what she had done, but she had to stay strong.

~o~o~

_An hour later, in Jane's room:_

Jane pretended to be asleep when Thor walked in. She felt silly, but she wasn't ready to face him or talk to him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I know you're tired, so I'll be here when you wake up. We will talk, Jane."

Sighing to herself, she sat up but couldn't look at him. "I'm awake. We may as well get this over with."

He sat down on the bed directly in front of her. "Look at me Jane."

"I can't," she whispered looking everywhere but at his face.

"Of course you can. Please Jane."

Closing her eyes for a moment, she opened them and looked at him. It took everything in her not to cry. _My beautiful Thor_, she thought.

He took her hand in hers. "I understand why you did it, Jane. I do."

She tried to explain her actions. "I thought … I truly thought that we didn't have a future. I wanted that more than anything else in this world, but our history together wasn't working. We were living separate lives. You know the long distance wasn't working."

"I know," he agreed, and she squeezed her hand again.

"And then you went back to Asgard again and again, and I thought … I thought you would forget about me, move on to … someone else. I was terrified, so I let you go."

He shook his head, but part of what she said was true. They were living separate lives, seeing each other once every few months. It wasn't working, but the baby … the baby would have changed everything. He believed that with his whole heart.

His throat closed up, but he managed to speak. "I know you meant well, but moving here and not telling me about the baby made things worse. I don't want to mention the break-up. You tore my heart out, Jane and I know you were miserable. Don't deny it. I know you still love me. I can see it in your eyes."

"Oh, Thor, loving you was never the issue. I meant what I said. You and I, we can't be happy together. We'll just break our hearts again and again until there's nothing left but a shell of our former selves."

He frowned, not understanding. "Are you suggesting that I give you up and our son? That's not going to happen. I can't do that, Jane. I won't do it."

"I'm sorry, Thor, but you should go back to New York." There it was.

"What did you just say? I won't go back there, not without you, and certainly, not without our son."

At that moment, the nurse wheeled the baby into her room. "He's all checked out. He's perfectly fine. You can take him home in a few days." The nurse then left the family alone.

Thor stood up and came over to the baby. He picked him up holding him close. "Jane, please, we can make this work. Don't do this, please." He kissed his little forehead as tears streamed unchecked down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. You can see him whenever you want. Just … please if you take him to Asgard, I may never see him again. You know it's true."

"But my parents, they'll want to meet him."

"I'm sorry, Thor."

He didn't believe that. "You're doing this to hurt me, aren't you?" It was a statement, not a question.

"Of course not."

"Yes you are."

"No, Thor."

"Then why?" He put the baby down, but then he started to cry.

"He's hungry, Thor. Bring him to me."

He brought him over to her. "You have a name picked out, don't you? What is it?"

"Yes, it's Kristopher," she replied, not looking at him.

He did like the name then he watched as she tried to get him settled. "Ok, this is a first," she whispered. He guided Kris to her breast, but he wasn't latching on to her.

"I've read about this. Here just do this," he murmured. He reached for her breast. "Umm .." He was hesitant.

"Go ahead," she said and tried not to smile.

He squeezed her breast and a bit of milk came out. The baby latched on then.

"Oh, my, that feels so strange," she whispered staring at her son.

"It's not the same when I kiss it, is it?"

"Thor, don't," she said, but she couldn't look at him.

"Don't what?" He smiled when she turned to him.

"Oh, god, don't smile. Don't you dare smile at me!"

Thor was desperate to keep her and their son. He came over to the other side of the bed.

"Thor, what are you doing?"

"Just getting a better look at Kris," he replied. He watched her nurse their son and his heart was fair to bursting with love and affection. He leaned over and moved her hair aside and kissed her cheek, her ear, her throat and then he went lower.

"Thor, I …" She couldn't think, couldn't move. Her heart was pounding needing to feel his lips on her breasts. She had missed him so much.

Her gown was moved aside and then he took a nipple into his mouth. Her breasts were beautiful. She closed her eyes as her head fell back onto the pillow. His lips left her breast and went back up to her throat. He then turned her head and kissed her thoroughly. She couldn't help herself as she kissed him back tasting her mother's milk. She loved him to a distraction. He left her mouth for a moment then he whispered in a commanding voice, "Say it, say it now."

She opened her eyes and stared into the eyes of the man of her dreams, her one true love, and the father of her child. She couldn't do it. If she sent him away again, she wouldn't be able to go on, and her son needed her, needed her to be strong, to love and nurture him, but who would love and nurture her? Her heart would wither and die without him; she knew that to be true.

"I love you," she whispered and then she had to say it again. "I love you, I love you."

He kissed her again, tasting the other's tears.

The nurse knocked then walked in. "Oh, I'm sorry, but the baby needs to be examined just to be sure he's accepting your milk, Ms. Foster."

Thor spoke up then. "Oh, he'll accept her, just as I did."

The nurse tried not to blush, but took the baby from Jane, then wheeled him out.

She smacked his arm. "You're incorrigible."

"But you love me?" He smiled at her look.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

And he did.

_The end!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _If I Have to Wait (For You)_, Toni Braxton.

A/N: I truly have no idea where this story came from. I thought about the other story, and how I had left things between them and the prompts truly inspired me. I love Thane so much. Come on now, I couldn't break them up for good. I couldn't do it! I hope the second movie explores their love affair a lot more. I hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! Reviews are love.


End file.
